conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
De'tetoom
"The elders tell stories of long ago. Man was dumb. Man was weak. Man was young. Relying on animals to carry man. Relying on animals to work for man. Relying for animals to die for man. Man did not know how to be strong, man did not hunt but man used witchcraft to trick slaves to make food. Man hated good. Things have changed since then, and now here we are. Strong and united. Man will rise again." '-Rabbit Shaman Fev'ig' =Setting= A primative world of tribes, and early civilizations. Humans rise up in the dawn of the begining, the age of ice comes to an end but still monsters live in Man's world, nore can other tribes, even if bound into a confederacy, be subjects of trust. =Mysticism= Mysticism of De'tetoom is widly differant all over. It revolves around a particular tribe and their set of great spirits and heroes. Some mysticism has even incorperated gods and great maker spirits, but that is more uncommon than the usual totems. In Hazul Hero and ancestor worship is most common to these men. In the west tribes idolize heroes, and deify them as avatars of great deities. Many cultures form here, and animal worship is being pushed out more and more. In the far east the idolization of great leaders has created a mixed mashed set of divine spirits based mainly from village to village. In Eshu The worship of great and ancient spirits is very common to these parts. There is a belief that one great creater spirit deified as the sun holds all cosmic justice, and all others are merely subjects to his will. Animal worship is known to take place here, and it is not a rare event to see a shaman or priest feed human sacrifices to beasts to please the gods. In Sessimiv The Sessimiv worship an ancient single deity known as the "Ice Father." They blame all trouble on him for bringing the ever coming cold, and killing their crops. Sessimivians cling to ancient practices of prayer and ceremonies of word rather than action. They make no sacrifices to thier Ice Father. In Abak The spiritual beliefs revolve around revenge and dreams. Shamans are believed to enter a "true state of understanding" in their sleep, and their dreams determine in code the will of the great spirits, the future, and what is right. Revenge plays a heavy part in this sect of mysticism, and it is said if oen can not obtain revenge then they are weak. In Iuta In these lands Mysticism is very differant and wide spread. At the top sub-continent there is a race of ice dwellers who worship cruel demanding sea gods, and ancestor spirits. South of them there are plains and desert dwellers that worship ancestors and animal totems, and believe in unseen spirits of the land. East of them in the forest man believe in the great sky father and the earth mother and their countless animal spirits that protect and guide man, ancestors watch them from the afterlife. Below them in the snake lands animals and human gods are prayed to, and sacrifices are made constantly to appease their blood lust, else they will destroy the life giving sun. Below them human gods and mathmatics dominate spiritualism. In Atlaan Spirits of magick and ancient decadant divine men are the rulers of heaven. The sea is where all gods in Atlaan are born, and all records of their deities are written in strange yet advanced glyphs that depict many events to come for this crude world. Belief is maintained by superstition mainly. =Bestiary= The races upon this world are much like they were in the Ice Age. However there are many unique and primative type of beasts that roam the world. =Regions= There are six continents of De'tetoom, all populated with their own unique tribes. Hazul It is here humans seem to advance the most rapidly, metal working has already begun for one tribe in these lands. Cities form and humans settle down near the sea abandoning Nomadic ways. Villages become more common, this is soon to be the most populated place on De'tetoom. Khalm Clans: A band of kilt-wearing warriors The Ozthiys Empire: A mighty empire that has risen in the firey desert. Guntid tribes: Some of the most savage and primative men on De'tetoom. Pohola: A tribe of shamanistic god-fearers. Eshu The dark men of the south wander these jungles and desert. Mighty empires rise here, and in the north metal working has been taken up in two civilizations, but they are far smaller than those of Hazul. Aejisti'ir: A mysterious culture using crude copper and scavenged bronze that has risen in the desert. Keinn: A sea-faring people, still in the copper age, they build bizarre cyclopean structures. Sessimiv Far to the floor of the world, an ancient pale race of men wander and hunt. The race of men here seem to by dying out, and fored to become sea-farers to escape the ever coming cold that has swept to this region. Haasti Confederation: These people on the floor of the world live in thick bear-skinned huts. Sessimivia: The more "civilized" nation to the far south, they erect gogantic statue-structures inwhich whole families can live. Abak The mysterious lands below Hazul and near Eshu, a dark race of men hunt and war against the outside world. Their force is superior, and nearly all tribes of men fear them. The Abaki tribes seem to war with one another for game and sport. The Chalunilinzazama clans: One of the larger clans of the Abaki, they are possibly the reason for all Abaki hating outsiders. Iuta Far to the west the two subcontinents meet by a stretch of land called "the snake" ruled by a cannibalistic tribe. The cultures here are extremely diverse, and red man tribes are rarely united, yet strangly war is not as common here as all other parts of the world. Eutawke Tribes: Plainsmen who ride on horses and break into tribes, they are a mighty race of men. Icayu: In the southern Iuta sub-continent, the Icayu have risen from a Mayzlexiclan culture and form a united empire. Mayzlexiclan: Ancient city-states that have gone through periods of war with their neighbors. Atlaan The most advanced place in all of the known world, the Atlaanite civilizations are ruled by metal weilding city dwellers. Here ships sail and trade, they keep to themselves mostly, but have been known to try and enforce tax upon tribes violent or rejecting to their trade ships. The Atlaanite Empire: There is no empire superior to the Atlaanite's, yet no empire crumbling nearly as fast either. =See also= Category: De'tetoom